¿Qué hubiera pasado?
by hermionemor
Summary: Han pasado años desde que vencieron al señor Tenebroso, ahora Hermione Weasley se pregunta si las cosas pudieron ser diferentes.
1. Chapter 1

Despierta un poco aturdida pero lentamente va recordando dónde está. A su lado va a su marido aquel pelirrojo al que cada día soportaba menos. Se sienta en la cama y al igual que estos últimos días recuerda aquel que fue el primer amor de su vida. Si tan solo uno de los dos se hubiera atrevido a dar un paso puede que la historia hubiese sido diferente y a lo mejor Severus Snape estaría vivo.

 _Miradas, miradas furtivas que nunca llegaron a cruzarse. Saludos torpes:_

 _-Buenos días profesor_

 _A lo que él respondía con un suave asentimiento de cabeza. Eso para ella era suficiente, él no sabía que la mantenía con una sonrisa el resto del día como si fuera una tonta, aunque ella tampoco sabía que aquellos pequeños detalles suavizaron ligeramente el humor de Snape durante mucho tiempo. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a ir más allá aunque en realidad…_

-Cariño preparada el desayuno que empiezo a tener hambre-dijo su marido mientras se giraba una vez más en la cama.

-Voy amor-respondió ella, se puso la bata y bajo para empezar a preparar el café. Los recuerdos vuelven a ella. De hecho ella podría decirse que lo había intentado.

 _Aquel verano que pasó en Grimmauld Place, lo vió pasar como siempre dirigiéndose a la salida y tras reunir todo el valor que pudo._

 _-Profesor Snape-le llamó ella con suavidad mitad temiendo que se girara mitad deseandolo._

 _-Señorita Granger-él se detuvo y se giró hacia ella.-Desea decirme algo o solo me estaba reteniendo aquí por puro placer Gryffindor._

 _-Yo solo quería decirle…._

 _-Señorita Granger a diferencia de algunas personas en esta casa soy una persona ocupada así que agradecería que se diera prisa-resopló él con impaciencia._

 _-Yo quería… agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros-¡Cobarde! se gritó a sí misma._

 _-Si solo es eso deberia saber que yo solo cumplia con mi deber-mientras él decía esto ella juraría haber visto durante unos segundos una sombra de decepción en sus ojos pero desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido-No podía permitir que le pasara nada al famoso Trío Dorado, ahora si no le importa tengo cosas que hacer._

 _Y eso fue todo, no volvieron a encontrarse hasta septiembre donde Umbridge, las clases de oclumancia y las arriesgadas misiones a las que sus maquiavélicos jefes le mandaban mantuvieron a Snape ocupado. Ella tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo con la_ _Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros_ _y el Ejército de Dumbledore. Fue un año complicado además tras la muerte de Sirius no fue una época bonita. Después vino los dolores de cabeza que Ron le causaba con Lavander. El asesinato de Dumbledore a manos del hombre al que amaba..._

-¡Hermione!-un grito de Ron la sacó de su ensimismamiento-las tostadas se están quemando, apenas sabes hacer el desayuno deberías haberme hecho caso cuando te dije que dejaras los estudios y te hicieras ama de casa.

Otro motivo de muchos por las que cada vez soportaba menos a su marido, Ronald pretendía que ella hiciera algo parecido a lo que hizo su madre. No es que no quisiera y respetara a Molly es simplemente que esa no era una vida para ella. Ella no estaba hecha para quedarse en casa esperando a Ron con una sonrisa en la cara. Aquel hombre pretendía ser el aire que ella respiraba y no lo era ni por asomo. Lo peor de todo era que siempre que podía la criticaba por no hacer bien las cosas pero él no movía la varita ni un milímetro para ayudar. Momento de ir a trabajar, era un trabajo monótono pero había descubierto que podía poner algo así como el piloto automático y centrarse en sus pensamientos.

 _Nunca lo odio, lo intentó pero simplemente no pudo, le amaba. Le dolió en el alma aquella traición sin embargo algo en ella se resistía a creerlo, no podía entender cómo tras haber salvado sus vidas tantas veces simplemente lo dejaba todo de lado para matar al que fue de las pocas personas que confiaron ciegamente en él. Pero de todas maneras aquel año tuvo que centrarse en la búsqueda de lo Horrocruxes. No pudo volver a pensar en él hasta aquella noche en la que Harry desapareció y no volvió hasta el amanecer junto con Ron, juraría que alguien le había estado observando y en su interior deseo que fuera Snape sin embargo aquello era imposible él estaba en Hogwarts. Pero ¿cómo saberlo?_

FIn de jornada, decidió ir andando a casa en lugar de aparecerse, a veces andar le ayudaba a aclarar las ideas.

 _La noche de la Batalla de Hogwarts, le vió morir. Harry tuvo que retenerla hasta que Voldemort se fue porque estuvo a punto de descubrirlos. Había notado su corazón partirse a pedazos cuando lo vio siendo atacado por Nagini. Después como una autómata le dio un frasco a Harry para que guardara los recuerdos de Snape. Tras eso y apesar de saber que no serviría para nada le puso un bezoar en la boca y siendo arrastrada por Ron se marchó de la casa de los gritos. Llegaron a el Gran Comedor tras escuchar el mensaje de Voldemort, ella fue a consolar a Ginny por la muerte de Fred pero cuando vio a Harry ir hacia el despacho de Dumbledore le siguió. Tras un rato Harry salió del despacho pero estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba allí. Ella entró en el despacho y sin poder contener su curiosidad se metió en el pensadero.._

-Hermione por fin has llegado, no se porque insistes en venir a lo muggle a casa cuando eres una bruja. Bueno eso ahora no tiene importancia prepara la cena que tengo hambre.

Puso a hacer una pizza y se fue a la cama, no tenía tiempo para las tonteria de Ron, no hoy.

 _Lo había visto todo, todos sus recuerdos. Como él había amado a Lily, su sacrificio para redimirse, todo. Había dolido saberlo enamorado de aquella manera de otra persona sin embargo sabía que nada podía hacer ella y solo deseo que ahora pudiera descansar en paz._

Desde aquella noche había evitado cualquier tema que tuviera que ver con Snape e hizo lo que se suponía que debía hacer y se casó con Ron. Tal vez si alguno de los dos se hubiera atrevido a decir algo el final hubiese sido diferente pero ahora era demasiado tarde para ambos.


	2. Capítulo 2

Otro día pasa y Harry viene a visitarnos:  
-Ron, Hermione ¿qué tal?  
-Bien Harry ¿Qué tal tu y Ginny?¿Han aceptado a Ginny en las Arpías de Holyhead al final o no?  
-Pero que preguntas mas tontas haces amor, es mi hermana,conmigo como jugador en los Chudley Cannons tiene medio camino hecho-dice orgullosamente mi esposo aunque realmente no le esté escuchando-la han cojido seguro ¿verdad Harry?  
-Emm… si Ron, la han cojido pero ahora vengo para informarles de una noticia importante. Han decidido darle una nueva poción a Snape...  
-¿Qué pasa no se cansan o qué? Ponen tanto interés como si ese murciélago realmente valiera algo.  
-El profesor Snape está.. ¿vivo?-es lo único que sale de mis labios.  
-Si, bueno en realidad está en coma, el veneno de Nagini no se disuelve de su sangre. Os lo dije, que habíamos encontrado su cuerpo pero él todavía respiraba. Rápidamente lo llevamos a San Mungo, aunque ahora que lo pienso cada vez que intentaba comentartelo siempre cambiabas de tema asi que decidi dejarlo estar-todo mi yo temblaba _**vivo**_ fue lo único en lo que pude pensar. Harry siguió hablando y esta vez obtuvo mi completa atención-De todas formas como os decía le van a dar una nueva poción, es una especie de poción rejuvenecedora para que su organismo pueda volver al punto antes de que fuera mordido por Nagini. Aún está en fase experimental pero su cuerpo se está debilitando y peor es nada. Lo que en realidad venía a deciros es que ha habido de alguna forma algunos mortifagos se han enterado de que Severus está vivo y buscan venganza. Estamos buscando voluntarios para hacer guardia hasta que logremos capturarlos. Lo haría yo mismo pero estando en el cuerpo de Aurores tengo otras obligaciones.

-Yo lo haré-dije antes de que mi marido diera la negativa contundente como si hablara por los dos.

-Pero Hermione…

-¿Si amor?-le respondí aun a sabiendas de que me iba a decir.

-No puedes, quiero decir ¿por qué habrías de hacerlo? Solo es Snape

-Bueno Ron, tengo que recordarte lo que él hizo por nosotros

-Pero él mató a Dumbledore..

-Bajo la órdenes de este

-Además tu trabajo…

-Pediré una excedencia, de todas formas así cambio un poco la rutina.

-Bueno, yo ….

-¿Nada más cariño?¿No? Bueno entonces me voy a preparar mis cosas, ahora bajo Harry y vamos juntos a San Mungo.

Después de coger lo indispensable nos vamos dejando a Ron todavía buscando alguna excusa para que me quedara. Estamos rumbo a la habitación cuando Harry y empezamos a hablar.

-¿Y este repentino interés por Snape?

-No sé a qué te refieres-repliqué tratando de evitar el tema.

-Un día no quieres saber nada de él y al siguiente te ofreces voluntaria para cuidarlo, creo que sabes a qué me refiero.

-Yo.. bueno simplemente pensaba que estaba muerto y no podría cargar con otra muerte, Fred, Lupin, Tonks… y ahora que sé que él está vivo tal vez pueda enmendar aunque solo sea un poco este desasosiego que noto.

-No pasa nada Hermione lo comprendo, yo me siento igual ademas despues de todo lo que le hizo mi padre sumado a todas aquellas veces que me salvó la vida me hacen sentirme en deuda con él.

-Bueno de todas formas…..

-Ya lo se no es una buena primera impresión

Ahí justo delante de mí se encontraba ni más ni menos que Severus Snape, sin embargo no era aquel imponente profesor que yo recordaba. Se lo veía más pálido, frágil, enfermizo además toda su mesilla estaba abarrotada de pociones abastecedoras. De repente hizo un movimiento nada normal y la herida del cuello empezó a sangrar y abrirse. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo en aquel estado mientras las enfermeras se encargan de limpiarlo, cerrar la herida y ponerle una venda nueva. Entonces le hicieron ingerir una de las pociones reabastecedoras y se giraron hacia nosotros.

-Mucho me temo que la persona que se quede con él tendrá que recibir un cursillo de medimagia porque sino le será imposible ayudar al señor Snape.-expresó una de las enfermeras.

-Me quedo yo-respondi rapidamente-¿cuándo tengo que empezar?

-De hecho puede empezar ya solo necesita rellenar la solicitud para asegurar de que usted va a ser la encargada de Severus Snape de forma permanente o hasta que otra persona le tome el relevo.

Rápidamente rellene el papel y me llevaron ante una mujer mayor que sin embargo irradiaba seguridad y disciplina. Algo en su mirada me recordó a McGonagall. Dos días más tarde ya sabía todo lo necesario para poder atender a Severus en cualquier situación. Llevaba un total de 3 días en el hospital y apenas había dormido asi que decidi bajar a por un café. Lo mejor será ir a casa, me daré una ducha y volveré. Le pediré a Harry que me tome el relevo un par de horas.

Llegue a casa

-Ron, Ron ¿dónde estás?

 _Habrá salido, mejor para mí, me ducharé, me cambiaré y volveré rápidamente con Severus._

Subí directamente a la ducha, podría haber utilizado un hechizo pero me encanta el ritual de la ducha. De todas formas necesitaba pensar.

 _-¿Y este repentino interés por Snape?_

 _-No sé a qué te refieres_

 _-Un día no quieres saber nada de él y al siguiente te ofreces voluntaria para cuidarlo, creo que sabes a qué me refiero._

Realmente no estaba segura, simplemente necesitaba hacerlo, sentirlo seguro. Que volviera a ser como antes. Necesitaba verlo bien, deseaba lo mejor para él de una manera que nunca había sentido con nadie. Salí de la bañera y fuí a la habitación a cambiarme y lo que encontre alli, fue simplemente deplorable. Ahí estaba Ron montando a una muy excitada Lavander Brown. Ella gemía como una loca mientras el tomaba sin ningún respeto sus pechos. Habían puesto un hechizo silenciador por eso no le oí.

-¡Ronald Weasley me voy tres días y ya estas con otra!

-Te dije que no te fueras, no me escuchaste.

-¿Qué hace esta aquí?-preguntó desdeñosamente Lavander.

-Por si no lo sabes debido a tu corta inteligencia esta es mi casa. Y ese estúpido infiel con el que te estas acostando es mi marido. Pero no os preocupeis os dejo tranquilos, Ron quiero el divorcio.

Rápidamente me vestí y me fui directa al hospital. Podría decir que llore y que se me partió el corazón pero en realidad lo poco que me importo fue lo que realmente me asustó. De todas formas ahora debía centrarme en proteger a Severus. Hoy le habían dado la poción experimental y Harry me había avisado de que se había habido registros de magia oscura por zonas cercanas a San Mungo. Llegue a la habitación y me senté en una de las sillas al lado de la cama. Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

 _-Profesor Snape_

 _-Señorita Granger. Desea decirme algo o solo me estaba reteniendo aquí por puro placer Gryffindor._

 _-Yo solo quería decirle…._

 _-Señorita Granger a diferencia de algunas personas en esta casa soy una persona ocupada así que agradecería que se diera prisa_

 _-Yo quería… que me gusta, que me siento muy atraída por usted y quiero que sepa que confió plenamente en usted._

 _-Usted también me gusta señorita Granger podríamos estar juntos, para siempre, escapemos de la guerra huyamos a un lugar seguros donde podamos estar seguros_

 _-Snape bastardo traidor-la voz se hacia mas y mas alta a medida que se acercaba_

Repentinamente desperté, esa voz no venía de mi sueño.

-Pagaras por tu traición maldito.

Juraría que era la voz de Avery, de pronto entró en la habitación agitando la varita mientras murmuraba un hechizo que nunca antes había oído. Rápidamente me puse entre él y Snape, conjure un Protego Máximo pero estaba tan nerviosa que solo conseguí detener el hechizo y debilitarlo de manera importante. De todas formas el hechizo me golpeo y me lanzo contra Snape mientras una burbuja blanca nos envolvía ¿Qué estaba pasando?


	3. Capítulo 3

P.O.V H.G

Despierto en la enfermería donde Madame Pomfrey me atiende y me dice cosas que no llego a entender:

-Disculpa jovencita veo que te has despertado, podrías decirme quién eres te han traído aquí con Severus y me gustaría saber qué ha pasado.

-Madame Pomfrey soy yo Hermione…

-¿Hermione? Perdona hija pero no te recuerdo tú debes ser nueva ¿no? En fin como te decía, me gustaría saber qué ha pasado con Severus, os encontraron a ambos al lado de la puerta.-De repente lo recordé todo.

-¿Está bien el profesor?

-¿Qué profesor querida? Os trajo Hagrid que es El Guardián de la Llaves no profesor.

-No me refiero al Profesor Snape.

-La contusión debe ser fuerte estas un poco confundida, Severus es estudiante.-¿ _Snape estudiante? pero si tiene cuarenta años_

-Pero… de acuerdo cómo se encuentra Snape.

-Aún está dormido pero estoy segura de que despertara dentro de poco.

-Disculpe Madame Pomfrey pero le importaría dejarme sola aun me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Por supuesto querida de todas formas tenía que ir a hablar con Dumbledore.

Se marchó dejándome a mis anchas, me senté y busque a Snape con la mirada, dos camas a la derecha había un cuerpo. Fui directamente hacia él, ahí estaba Severus tal y como sospechaba con 15 o 16 años, sabía que era él por los recuerdos. Pero si él tenía aquella edad y Madame Pomfrey no la recordaba, tanto no había cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron ¿no? Se miró en un espejo cercano y lo que encontré casi hace que me desmaye, era yo sí pero yo con 15 años. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Fui de nuevo justo a Snape, se le veía tan tranquilo, con unos años menos y sin aquel ceño fruncido parecía casi… angelical. Le retire suavemente un mechón de aquel pelo que siempre había querido tocar cuando su mano se posó sobre mi muñeca.

P.O.V S.S

Escuche la conversación entre Poppy y la señorita Granger, rápidamente llegue a la conclusión de que habíamos viajado en el tiempo pero había dos problemas: cómo habíamos llegado y cómo íbamos a volver. Aunque realmente quería volver, la verdad es que no. No tenía nada que me retuviera allí, además si había vuelto al pasado podía cambiar cosas. Podría evitar la muerte de Lily o mejor evitar que acabara con Potter, estaba sumido en esos pensamientos cuando noté movimiento cerca de mí y mi mano como un reflejo de la época de espía, puede que ahora tuviera 15 años pero mis memorias seguían ahí por eso cuando aquel aroma a vainilla llegó a mis fosas nasales no tuve duda de que se trataba de ella.

-Señorita Granger veo que no puede dejar sus manos tranquilas ni aunque se acabe de despertar.-abrí los ojos y la vi completamente sonrojada, tan… adorable,¿¡Qué!? No Severus centrate.

-Lo lamento realmente un momento ¿se acuerda de mi?

-Es mi deber informarle que el hecho de que hayamos vuelto al pasado no significa que haya perdido la memoria.

-Mejor, entonces dígame qué es lo último que recuerda.

-Pasando por alto su evidente falta de respeto y viendo que me da la oportunidad de hablar lo último que recuerdo es ser levantado por Potter de la casa de los gritos después de eso todo se queda negro…

-No lo sabe, quedó en coma después de la mordedura de Nagini, la mañana del ataque..

-¿Qué ataque?

-Si me dejara continuar a lo mejor se lo podría decir- _descarada Gryffindor-_ Como le estaba diciendo antes de que me interrumpiera, usted quedó en coma y no encontraban forma de despertarlo. Decidieron darle una poción experimental pero como los ataques de los mortifagos estaban incrementando buscaban gente para cuidar de usted…

-Y claro la pequeña Gryffindor sintió pena de su profesor y decidió cuidarlo-escupí con asco.

P.O.V H.G

Pero como se atrevia a decirme eso, este hombre no es capaz de comportarse ni aunque le estén lanzando un Imperio:

-PERO CÓMO SE ATREVE SIQUIERA A INSINUAR QUE USTED ME DABA PENA-grité sin percatarme de que me estaba acercándome a él.

-BUENO QUÉ MÁS SE PODÍA ESPERAR DE UNA GRYFFINDOR COMO LA SEÑORITA GRANGER SIEMPRE DISPUESTA A SOCORRER AL NECESITADO

-BUENO A LO MEJOR ME QUEDÉ CUIDÁNDOLO PORQUE LE RESPETABA Y ADMIRABA-ahora nuestras narices casi se rozaban.

P.O.V S.S

¿Admirarme a mí? Realmente no creo que sea alguien de admirar la miro tratando de saber si dice la verdad pero lo único que veo es a ella a centímetros de mí con aquellos rojizos y apetecibles labios entreabiertos. De repente ella también se da cuenta de nuestra cercanía y se sonroja pero para mi asombro no se aparta. ¿Está jugando conmigo? Porque yo soy jugador profesional. Me acerco un poco más hasta que nuestros labios casi se tocan y digo con voz profunda:

-No es necesario que grite, le recuerdo que estamos cerca-noto como ella tiembla y sonrío para mis adentros.

De repente entra alguien y ella se aparta rápidamente

-Sev ¿dónde estás?-aquella voz que llevaba sin escuchar décadas estaba ahí de nuevo preocupada por mi.

-Lily estoy aquí-noto unos brazos a mi alrededor y aquel característico color rojo me envuelve.

-Oh Sev estaba tan preocupada por ti, Madame Pomfrey me comentó que estabas aquí, estaba muy preocupada y… veo que tienes compañía. Hola me llamo Lily Evans, no me suenas ¿eres nueva?-oh oh

P.O.V H.G

-Jean, Jean Watson y sí acabo de mudarme de Estados Unidos.

-Oh pues hablas sin ningún acento.

-Oh es que en realidad viví aquí hasta los once años luego tuvimos que mudarnos.

-Oh entonces tendrás que hablar con el director Dumbledore, te enseño como se va, luego nos vemos Severus.-dijo mientras iba salía por la puerta, estaba a punto de seguirla cuando una mano se posó sobre mi muñeca.

-Ni una palabra al viejo, ¿entendido?

-Pero ….

-Mo rechiste señorita Granger, o debería decir señorita Watson. Aún tenemos que decidir que hacer

 **¿Qué opinas? En serio porque las musas huyen de mí y no se que hacer con mi vida**


	4. Chapter 4

P.O.V H.G

Miles de pensamientos inundaban mi cabeza mientras seguía a aquella pelirroja futura madre de mi aun inexistente mejor amigo. ¿Debía hacer caso a Snape o contarle la verdad a Dumbledore? La duda me carcomía mientras llegábamos frente a las gárgolas. Decidí que después de todo lo que descubrimos sobre Dumbledore después de la guerra, de cómo nos había manipulado a todos,de momento haría caso a Snape. Entramos:

-Buenos días señor director, esta chica nueva que viene de estados unidos. Se ha mudado hace poco y la he traído para que hable con usted. La han encontrado junto a Severus en la verja de hecho la encontraron ayer. Se perdieron la selección de anoche y por eso Severus no estaba en el tren como le comenté.

-Muchas gracias señorita Evans, puede retirarse.

Ella se inclinó un poco y se marchó. Y entonces aquella mirada se posó sobre mí, de la impresión casi me caigo ahí mismo. No recordaba que aquellos ojos eran tan profundos.

-Bueno señorita… me apena un poco que de todos los datos que me ha ofrecido la señorita Evans sobre su persona se haya olvidado de uno tan crucial como el nombre.

-Watson, Jane Watson, señor.

-Bien señorita Watson así que de estados Unidos, Ilvermorny supongo. En fin a pesar de que allí ya habrá pasado su debida selección pero aquí también ha de pasar una.

¿Otra selección? Supongo que tiene sentido pero ¿volverían a mandarme a Gryffindor? No la verdadera pregunta era ¿querría yo volver a estar en Gryffindor? Sí es una buena casa y todo eso, pero ya tenía muy vista aquella casa. Además la constante necesidad que tienen todos de ir a la aventura es un poco desesperante. Tal vez el sombrero me haga un favor y me ponga en otra casa.

P.O.V S.S

No estoy seguro de que día es .pero estoy completamente seguro de que estoy en mi quinto año, justo el año que dije aquella horrible palabra… podría cambiarlo. Pero Granger no me dejará, por qué el trío de oro me fastidia en todas partes. Ella siempre tan correcta dirá que no debemos cambiar nada del pasado. Pero tengo la oportunidad de recuperar a mi Lily y nadie lo evitará. Ahora solo tengo que esperar que me haya hecho caso con lo de Dumbledore… Dumbledore como si no supiera lo que va a hacer en cuanto se entere de que venimos del futuro querrá manipularnos y tenernos a su merced, no esta vida Albus, no otra vez al menos. Con un poco de suerte la chica Gryffindor me habrá hecho caso. Pero esta tardando demasiado y no puedes fiarte de Albus espero que lo haya aprendido.

P.O.V H.G

La media hora más larga de mi vida, no es solo que Dumbledore me trajera miles de recuerdos sin saberlo sino que además tenía que mentirle. Y mentirle mientras su mirada de rayos X se centra solo en tí no es fácil. Tuve que mantener mi barrera de oclumancia solo por si acaso, aunque por suerte no intentó entrar porque estaba tan nerviosa que me hubiera abierto en seguida. Decidí ir a ver a Snape a la enfermería todavía teníamos que decidir qué hacer. Pero cuando llegue como no el profesor Snape no se encontraba allí. No tenía tiempo para esto tenía que encontrarlo, mucho me temo que por la forma en que le brilló la mirada cuando Lily le habló intentará cambiar el pasado. Estaba enfadada, seguramente habría ido con ella como perrito faldero que ella. También sentí una punzada de celos. Pero no es el momento, Hermione Granger centrate. Tienes que encontrar la forma de volver al presente y también a Snape ¿Por qué incluso en el pasado tengo que hacerlo yo todo?

P.O.V S.S

Estaba en la enfermería esperando cuando se abrió la puerta y mi Lily entró:

-Severus, estaba muy preocupada por ti, no te vi en el tren. Por suerte estas bien. Te apetece dar una vuelta tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

La biblioteca, es cierto a mi pequeña Lily le gusta aprender, tal y como Hermione. Hermione, pero que hacia ella ahora en sus pensamientos. Todo se me olvido cuando mi Lily me regaló una de sus radiantes sonrisas

-Sí vamos.

Juntos emprendimos el camino hacia la biblioteca y allí nos pasamos toda la tarde hasta que…

-Prof.. Snape. Estabas aquí llevo toda la tarde buscándote-una pizca de culpabilidad se posó sobre mí.

-No entiendo por qué Señorita Gr.. Watson, no es como si tuviéramos nada de qué hablar-ya no era su profesor no tenía porque encargarme de ella que quería volver al futuro que se las apañara ella.

P.O.V H.G

¡Que no teníamos nada sobre lo que hablar! Pero tendrá valor el murciélago de las mazmorras.

-Pues mucho me temo que a mi parecer si tenemos cosas de las que hablar…-una cristalina risa me interrumpió.

-Perdóname-dijo la madre de Harry entre risas-pero la manera en la que os hablais es tan formal. No lo hago con mala intención Sev ¿lo sabes, no?

Las facciones de Snape estaban relajadas y le asintió suavemente. Una punzada de celos me atravesó pero no era el momento.

-De todas formas no os preocupeis pillo rápido las indirectas, ya me marcho. Nos vemos luego Sev, adiós Jane.

-No Lily espera…

-Demasiado tarde profesor Snape ya se ha marchado.

-No hace falta que me diga lo evidente señorita Granger.

-Por lo visto sí debido a que presta más atención a cómo esa chica se va que el hecho de que estamos en el pasado y debemos encontrar la forma de volver al futuro.

-¿Debemos señorita Granger? Porque a mi sinceramente no me apetece en absoluto volver a un presente en el que todos piensas en mí como un ex-mortifago asesino de Dumbledore.

-Bueno aunque así fuera como mínimo podría ayudarme a descubrir como volver-ya me las apañaré yo para traerlo conmigo.

-Señorita Granger no si es usted consciente de que ya no soy su profesor por lo que no estoy en la obligación de ayudarla en nada.-Pero ¿cómo se atrevía el muy bastardo? Así quería jugar pues yo me unía al juego.

-De acuerdo entonces nos quedaremos aquí.

P.O.V S.S

¿Quedarnos?¿En plural?

-¿No piensa encontrar usted misma la forma de volver acaso?

-¿Para que? Si en caso de que la encontrara usted no vendría conmigo.

-Pero porque yo tengo nada en ese presente. Usted sin embargo seguramente no sabrá que hacer sin San Potter y el zanahorio-rápidamente me di cuenta de que había metido la pata. Su mirada se torno peligrosamente fría.

-Bueno "profesor"-dijo despectivamente-aunque por lo visto no debería llamarlo así, en vista que no quiere ayudarme a volver y por lo visto tampoco quiere que me quede, supongo que no tendré más remedio que pedirle ayuda a Dumbledore en la reunión que tengo con él esta noche.

-¿Me chantajeando?

-Yo no lo llamaría chantajear, yo le estoy hablando de mis opciones.-será descarada.

-¿Impedirá que cambie el futuro?

-Depende, por supuesto, de como quiera cambiarlo. Aunque si lo que pretende es evitar lo ocurrido con Lily…

 **¿Que creeis que le dirá Hermione? ¿En qué casa creéis que estará? ¿Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin o puede que siga en Gryffindor?**


	5. Chapter 5

P.O.V S.S

-De acuerdo-suspiré un poco mas aliviado-pero con una condición.-bufé

-Como no señorita Granger que extraño que quisiera hacer algo de manera desinteresada-ella se sonrojó pero no dejo que la superara.

-Snape por si se le ha olvidado ya no es mi profesor, ni yo soy una de sus impresionables estudiantes así que aquí va mi condición: le ayudaré en todo lo que pueda para conquistar a Lily Evans pero si no funciona, debe prometerme que la dejara en paz. ¿Trato hecho?.-resople.

-¿No podía pedirme una cosa más Gryffindor verdad?-sonrió de forma misteriosa y mientras se iba dijo

-Se sorprendería usted señor.

¿Qué quería decir? Da igual ahora lo importante es encontrar a Lily. Mañana tenemos clase juntos así que habrá que prepararse, bueno mas bien ella tendrá que prepararse.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Ha llegado la clase de pociones y por fin puedo estar con Lily, lo malo es que tendré que aguantar a Granger también.

-Severus luego tenemos que hablar-Lucius me habla, llevo evitandolo desde que nos encontramos en la sala común, supongo que quiere hablar del señor oscuro y de cómo lograremos nuestros sueños gracias a él. Si ellos solo supieran. Ese es otro tema que me preocupa en caso de que Lily y yo no acabemos juntos, si ella acaba con Potter podría tener el mismo desenlace que la última vez. Así que he de deshacerme del señor Tenebroso para asegurar la vida de Lily. Solo recordar a Lily sin vida me trae escalofríos sin embargo aun puedo cambiar eso y hacer que no se aleje. Puedo solucionarlo todo y luego está la promesa de Granger. ¿Podría fiarme de ella? Una melena roja interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-Hola Sev-y todo lo demás desaparece. Pero algo falta, una mano levantada dispuesta a contestar todas las preguntas de Slughorn. ¿Dónde está Granger? Pero Lily me habla sin dejarme reflexionar sobre el tema.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Llega la hora de la comida y aun no he visto a Granger por ningún sitio. Me siento a comer, ya aparecerá.

-Me ha contactado, quiere conocerme cuando acabe este mi último año. Tendré contacto con él y podré nombraros puede que tengáis tanta suerte como yo.-Lucius nos contó mientras muchos sonreían complacidos. Me obligue a mi mismo a sonreír, si quería deshacerme de el señor oscuro, primero tendría que acercarme.

Por fin Granger aparece por la puerta acompañada de un rubio que me es familiar.

Me ve y me sonríe mientras se sienta en la mesa… ¡¿De Ravenclaw?!

-Prof… Snape luego tenemos que hablar- me comenta al terminar la comida.-A las 6 en el lago negro.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

P.O.V H.G

La verdad es que me estaba adaptando mejor de lo que pensaba a mi nueva casa. E incluso ya había hecho algunos amigos, entre ellos nada más y nada menos que al padre de mi extravagante amiga Luna. La primera vez que le vi casi me saltan las lágrimas al pensar en la posibilidad de no poder volver a ninguno de mis amigos. Pero cada comentario suyo me hace sentir como si Luna estuviera conmigo. Y eso me da fuerza, además ahora tengo la posibilidad de acabar con Voldemort. Harry tendría una vida feliz sin sus padres y los de Neville le recordarán finalmente. Fred se salvaría al igual que Sirius, y el pequeño Colin. Todos tendrán unas vidas felices aunque yo no participare en ellas. Estaba pensando en ello cuando me choque con alguien y todos mis libros cayeron al suelo.

-Lo lamento-se disculpó rápidamente una voz conocida mientras me ayudaba a recoger- estaba muy sumido en mis pensamientos.

-No te preocupes Remus-dije automáticamente. Para cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde.

-Perdona ¿nos conocemos?

-Yo…. yo… he oído hablar de ti. Soy nueva y pues me he estado informando… y claro como no os sobre vosotros. Remus, Serio y Jake ¿no?-él soltó una carcajada y me corrigió

-Sirius, James y no te olvides de Peter.

-Ah sí, bueno tengo que irme adiós.-y me marché antes de que pudiera responderme.

P.O.V S.S

Llevo aquí ya 5 minutos y la señorita Granger aún no llega. Hablando del rey de roma por la puerta asoma.

-Lo siento, de veras- dijo jadeante-me choque con Remus y se me cayó todo al suelo. Tuve que disimular. En fin, que he pensado que teníamos que hablar de Volde…

-Shhhh señorita Gran… Watson, le recuerdo que estamos en Hogwarts en una época en la que él todavía no ha sido destruido así que le recomendaría que hablara más bajo-ella enrojeció-¿Qué desea decirme sobre él?

-Debemos destruirle…

-Muy bien y se le ha ocurrido esa idea tan brillante a usted sola Gra…. Watson

-Llameme Jean si lo prefiere-me interrumpió

-No lo prefiero, en fin y ¿cómo piensa usted hacer eso?

-Bueno he estado calculando, y según lo que me dijo Harry ya debería tener hechos como mínimo 3 horrocruxes.

-¿Horrocruxes?¿Qué es eso?

Después de una larga conversación en la que un montón de cosas empezaron a cobrar sentido descubrí lo que eran, que habían 5, al menos ese fue el cálculo definitivo de Granger y que si no los destruimos, no tendremos posibilidades de vencerle. Llegó la hora de la cena y aún seguíamos en el patio. Anocheció, era la hora de ir a las habitaciones y aun no habiamos decidido gran cosa. Ya en mi cuarto cerré las cortina y empecé a pensar en ello. El primer paso sería el más complicado, acercarse a él. No podíamos esperar todo un año hasta que Lucius tuviera la oportunidad de presentarnos a él. Además, yo mismo debía acabar el colegio antes de poder hacer nada. Debíamos encontrar otra forma de acercarnos a él.


	6. Chapter 6

P.O.V H.G

Estaba yendo a clase de transformación con Xeno cuando nos cruzamos con lo merodeadores. Solo pasamos por su lado, pero mi mirada se desvió hacia Remus y me di cuenta de lo atractivo que estaba. Entonces él me miró y me sonrió con una de sus sonrisas inocentes y dulces. ¡Qué suerte tenía Tonks! ¡Eso es! ¡Tonks! Rápidamente busque a Severus con la mirada. Lo vi, pero automáticamente a su lado vi a Lily o más bien al revés. No me apetecía nada verlos juntos, desde aquella reunión que tuvimos hace más de 2 semanas casi no hemos hablado. Sin embargo eso no me ha impedido ver cómo se comporta cuando Lily está delante. En los recuerdos que ví durante la batalla final él la seguía como un perrito faldero, en cambio ahora actúa como si fuera el mejor. Aún así es él quien sigue a Lily a todas partes solo que actúa casi como si fuera James o algo así. Es insufrible, la primera vez que intente acercarme a él después de la reunión se comportó como un chulito, algo así como un Draco pero con el pelo negro y sin ser tan ofensivo con los nacidos de muggles. Por el contrario va como si fuera un superhéroe o algo así, cada vez que ve a alguien en "peligro" se hace el justiciero. Casi me recuerda a Ron cuando empezó a salir en sexto año con Lavander. Al principio esperaba que me cayera mal. Pensé que sería algo así como una Lavander pelirroja, sin embargo las veces que hemos coincidido en el aburrido club de Slughorn ha sido muy maja. Era casi como tener a Ginny a mi lado otra vez. Aún así siento que Snape se está perdiendo a sí mismo y eso me preocupa.

P.O.V S.S

Esta vez sí que conquistaré a mi Lily, la primera parte de mi plan es dejar de ser un perdedor. Tengo que demostrarle que soy mejor que ese James. Si él va de bueno, yo voy de mejor. Los merodeadores ya no son casi nada. Aún así el tema del señor oscuro no ha desaparecido de mi mente. Pero es que con Lily aquí no es tan fácil concentrarse. Hace más de una semana que hable con Granger y no se me ha ocurrido nada. Además ella está mirando a los merodeadores más de lo normal. Pero no importa, que más me da que ahora Granger mira al estúpido lobo más de lo habitual o que sus ojos brillen cuando pasa por su lado. Eso no importa lo más mínimo con mi Lily aquí. Las he visto hablar un par de veces y parece que se llevan bien. Se ríen juntas, tiene una risa tan angelical y cuando se aparta el pelo de la cara dejando ver sus preciosos ojos castaños. ¿Castaños? No, no castaños. Verdes, eso verdes como esmeraldas. ¡Ja! Castaño, en qué estabas pensando Severus.

P.O.V L.E

Sev está muy raro este último año, desde que tuvo aquel accidente a principios de curso no es él mismo. La verdad, no es que el cambio no le haya sentado bien, simplemente echo de menos como era antes. Cada vez se parece más más al insufrible de Potter. Siempre intentando hacerse el héroe. De todas formas el hecho de que sea más seguro de sí mismo hace que más chicas se fijen en él, me alegro. Encontrará a la chica correcta. La verdad es que mis amigas y yo lo vemos con la chica nueva, Jane. Además, él se fija mucho en ella, cree que no me doy cuenta pero tendría que estar ciega para no hacerlo. Y seguro que a ella también le gusta é veces que hemos hablado durante las reuniones del Profesor Slughorn lo que más le interesaba era obviamente Sev. Aunque ella casi siempre va con ese chico, Lovegood. Es un poco rarito siempre hablando de seres imaginarios pero es majo no me sorprende que Jane vaya con él. Tengo que encontrar una forma de que estos dos acaben juntos porque por mucho que Sev haya cambiado sigue siendo igual de tímido que siempre y Jane con lo poco que lo conoce no se atrevera a dar el primer paso.

Narrador

Hermione por fin consiguió verlo a solas al final de una clase pero cuando iba a acercarse vió como Lucius Malfoy se aproximaba a él y se hablaban. La mente de Hermione rápidamente ató cabos y se retiró. MIentras tanto en el aula Severus y Lucius hablaban:

-Severus, ÉL ya ha contactado conmigo-una sonrisa maligna salió del rostro del pelinegro.

-Eso es fantástico ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Sabes cuándo podremos conocerlo?-preguntó con voz ansiosa.

-No estoy seguro-respondió el rubio complacido-pero le hablaré lo mejor que pueda sobre vosotros. Pero lo que realmente quería comentarte es tu cambio de actitud últimamente.

P.O.V S.S

A veces se me olvida que Malfoy no es estúpido. Claro que él se ha dado cuenta de mi cambio para impresionar a mi Lily. Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien como para no darse, la emoción de volver me ha hecho también olvidar como soy. Espero que mi excusa haya sido lo suficientemente buena. Todo esto ha sido como un jarro de agua fría, cuanto antes destruya al señor oscuro podré evitar el terrible final de mi Lily. Debo encontrar a Granger cuanto antes e idear un plan.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Granger me evita, cada vez que intento acercarme a ella huye despavorida y me mira acusadoramente. La única vez que conseguí que me hablara únicamente me dijo que debería aclarar mis lealtades ¿A qué se refiere? Ahora mismo en la biblioteca la veo sentada estudiando, tan lejos y tan cerca ¿Me atrevo a acercarme? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que se vaya otra vez? Debo pensar en una forma de comunicarme con ella. En ello estoy cuando mi pequeña se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Qué, Sev?¿Pensando en Jane?

-¿En quién?-respondí sin pensar- ¿En Gra… Watson? No,¿Por qué?-¿Tan obvio era? Su risa brotó lo que me hizo girarme a mirarla. Es tan guapa con su deslumbrante sonrisa y sus ojos verdes.

-No es por nada pero si vas a espiara a alguien y no quieres que nadie se de cuenta, lo mejor sería que no te quedaras mirando fijamente.-esto me hizo mirar a Granger de nuevo.

¿De verdad la estaba mirando fijamente? Entonces el lobito se acercó a ella. No se que le dijo pero ella rió y asintió lo que hizo que algo en mi estómago rugiera.

-Pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudare.-¿A qué se refería? Me besa suavemente la mejilla antes de irse justo cuando Granger se gira. Su ceño se frunce un momento pero se gira antes de que pueda pensarlo más.

 **Gracias a tod s por el apoyo de verdad, cada mensaje alegra un poquito más mi corazón ¿Qué os parece la historia? Había pensado en hacer a Lily como alguien más como Lavander pero después de todo Lily no era así y estoy más que segura que Hermione y Lily se habrían llevado bien. Además ¿Quién mejor que Lily para darle un empujoncito a Severus?**


	7. Chapter 7

P.O.V H.G

-Te has enterado de la fiesta de este finde- me comenta Xeno de golpe.

-No ¿Por? ¿Vas ir?

-Posiblemente-dijo con aire ausente-¿tú no?

-No lo creo, nunca he sido una gran fan de las fiestas en realidad.

-¿En serio? ¿Has ido a muchas?-si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona me hubiera enfadado pero se que no lo dice con mala intención.

-No realmente-si lo pienso bien de hecho solo recuerdo el baile de navidad, y alguna que otra despedida de soltera.

-Entonces deberias ir. No tienes porque desperdiciar tu juventud.-me miró fijamente. A veces me da la sensación de que sabe más de lo que dice. ¿Mi juventud? Habían pasado años desde que realmente disfrute de ella. Sin embargo ahora puedo aprovecharla de verdad. Cuando era demasiado tarde me di cuenta que a veces hay que saber divertirse.

-Esta bien, pero solo si vamos juntos.

-Oh lo siento pero ya se lo he pedido a Pandora que venga conmigo, buscate otra pareja- ¡como si fuera tan fácil!-mire a mi alrededor buscando alguna pareja decente.-Es que no se…

-Lo importante es que vayas con alguien con quien te lo vayas a pasar bien.-dijo mirando detrás de mí. La voz de Remus sonó a mis espaldas:

-Hola Watson-se le veia un poco avergonzado.

-Hola Remus

-Te has enterado de la fiesta que hay en Hogsmeade este finde.

-Si claro-¿Quién no lo había hecho? Pero ¿por qué me preguntaba?

-Bueno yo….-parecía que se estaba poniendo rojo.

-Venga Moony echale ganas-un pelo negro ligeramente alocado y rizado apareció pòr detrás y un joven Sirius Black uso los hombros de Lupin de apoyo-seguramente Jane estará más que contenta de ir contigo al baile, no tanto como lo estaría si fuera conmigo claro.-me giño el ojo.

-Perdonad pero no acabo de enterarme de que lo que está pasando ahora mismo.

-Pues es obvio dulce pajarito, aquí mi querido amigo está más que dese…

-Sirius, por favor, creo que soy capaz de hacerlo por mi cuenta.

-Bueno de acuerdo os dejo solos.

-No estamos solos-respondi inmediatamente, estaba un poco harta de que la gente hiciera como si Xeno fuera invisible-Xeno está... -pero cuando me gire había desaparecido. Y cuando volví a mirar a Lupin, Sirius también había desaparecido.

-Bueno parece que si estamos solos.

-Si eso parece ¿Qué tenías que decirme?

-Me.. preguntaba si tú.. tú bueno…-se ponía rojo de nuevo-sivendríasalbaileconmigo.-soltó en un suspiro.

-Perdona ¿Qué? No te entendido ni una palabra-si lo había hecho pero me apetecia oirselo decir bien. Después de todo no todos los días tu ex-profesor que está como un tren y ahora es de tu edad te pide ir a un baile.

-No me hagas repetirlo-susurró, a continuación dijo en alto- que si te gustaría ir al baile conmigo.-sonreí.

-Estaré encantada. Vale te espero el viernes a las 7-había recuperado la seguridad.

P.O.V S.S

Al fin tenía una cita con mi Lily, iremos al baile en Hogsmeade. Vale que no soy muy de bailes pero me apetecía ir. Me parece que Granger también va, pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es mi cita con Lily, la cual comenzaría en cuanto ella saliera por la puerta. Entonces salió Granger con un rojo con un poco por debajo de las rodillas. Su pelo rizado se notaba más controlado y caía en suaves bucles como cascadas por sus hombros. unas sandalias con poco tacón azules. Se aparta el pelo de la cara y sonrie. Pero no a mí. Entonces veo al sarnoso de Lupin avanzar hacia ella, ella se cuelga de su brazo y salen juntos.

-Sev, ya estoy lista-me giro ante la voz de Lily-¿vamos?

P.O.V L.E

Es más que evidente que a Sev le gusta Jane, no ha dejado de mirarla en toda la noche. No es que tenga envidia pero es que no entiendo porque no le ha pedido venir a ella si le va a prestar tanta atención. De todas formas esto solo es un incentivo para empezar con mi plan de juntarlos. Lo saco a bailar, se resiste un poco pero solo al principio. La música a tope mientras saltamos, bueno más bien yo salto y bailo y Sev mira. Son las 12 ya, dentro de poco tendremos que volver al colegio así que pongo en marcha mi plan. Cojo a Sev de la mano y le arrastro entre la multitud, nos paramos frente a Remus y Jean:

-¿Te importa que te lo robe un segundin Jane?-me mira confundida pero asiente. Me lo llevo y los dejo solos.

-¿Qué tenias que decirme tan importante que no pudiera esperar hasta mañana?-me dice un poco molesto. Debería haber pensado en ello antes.

-Bueno… yo necesito tu ayuda… para… para

-Lily si no me lo dices ya volvere dentro, te recuerdo que tengo a Jane esperandome dentro-me interrumpió mientras se giraba.

-Ayudame a salir con James-paró automáticamente

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que has oído, ayudame.

-¿Y desde cuando te gusta James?-preguntó un pelín sospechoso.

-Bueno es que ultimamente lo noto distinto, no se, me da la sensación de que ha madurado.

-¿Y por qué me lo pides a mi y no a Sirius que le conoce mejor?¿Y por qué justamente hoy?-se notaba que aun no estaba convencido del todo.

-A ver te lo pido a ti porque como bien sabes Sirius no es lo que se pueda denominar discreto. Y tenia que ser hoy porque verla bailar con otra que no soy yo me esta matando.

P.O.V S.S

Y Lily se fue en mitad de la fiesta con Lupin, lo que me deja solo con Granger. Mi mano se extiende como por instinto invitandola a bailar. Bailamos, bueno ella baila mientras yo la observo apenas moviendome. Veo suaves perlas bajando por su cuello hasta perderse en su escote, sus labios rojos y sus ojos cerrados concentrada en seguir el ritmo de la música. De repente una canción lenta empieza a sonar. **(Si os interesa, utilice la de Magic Works de Harry Potter and the goblet of Fire para inspirarme. Podeis ponerla de fondo)** Nos acercamos el uno al otro, yo no se muy bien qué hacer nunca antes había bailado una canción de este tipo. Granger debe notar mi titubeo porque se acerca a mi oído y susurra:

-No me diga que el temido profesor de pociones no sabe bailar. No se preocupe, yo le ayudare. Coje mi mano derecha y la lleva a su cintura, cuando rozo la tela no puedo evitar acariciarla. Ella se sonroja un poco, pero coloca la suya en mi hombro y coge mi mano izquierda con la suya. Me sonríe y noto como sus ojos brillan:

-Ahora simplemente déjate llevar-empieza a moverse, pequeños balanceos, cuando nota que le he pillado el truco me deja tomar el mando. Se apoya en mi pecho y ahora se sostiene en mi cuello con las dos manos, lo cual me permite bajar la otra mano a su cintura. Y un suave olor a vainilla del que no me habia percatado llega hasta mis fosas nasales. Cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por la música.

Cuando la música finalmente para nos separamos, algo avergonzados. Entonces Lily y Lupin aparecen.

-Perdonad tenía un tema importante que hablar con Remus, espero que os hayais divertido. Pero estoy muerta, ¿volvemos ya al castillo?

-¿Tan pronto?-pregunto Hermi.. Granger.

-Yo también creo que deberíamos volver ya.-respondió Lupin.

-Bueno, a ver, tampoco es plan de que les estropeemos la fiesta. ¿Qué os parece si Remus me acompaña al castillo? Estoy más que segura de que a Sev no le importara acompañar a Jane ¿Verdad Sev?

-Si no hay más remedio-respondí intentando aparentar normalidad.

P.O.V H.G

No tardamos mucho en irnos después de que Lily y Remus volvieran al castillo, ambos estábamos un poco incomodos tras lo del baile. A pesar de que había sido algo mágico y nunca en mi mejores sueños me hubiera imaginado bailando con Seve… Snape, cada uno había traído su propia pareja. En el camino de vuelta, para mi sorpresa el inició la conversación:

-Así que haciendo nuevos amiguitos ¿eh, Granger?

-Watson-le corregi-y si gracias.

-Seguramente a la joven Tonks no le gustaría su comportamiento.-me sentí indignada pero Tonks trajo recuerdos a mi mente.

-Que yo sepa mi comportamiento no tiene nada de especial, he hecho exactamente lo mismo que usted, salvo que también se me ha ocurrido una forma de llegar hasta Vol….

-Señorita Gra… Watson, que le he dicho sobre pronunciar ese nombre.

-Bueno Snape dado su bajo grado de concentración creo que prefiere que no se lo cuente.

-Deje de dar vueltas y cuenteme ya su estúpido plan.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no hace falta ser mal educado.

Y se lo conté, mi gran idea solo esperaba que él estuviera de acuerdo

 **Reviews Abajo**


	8. Chapter 8

P.O.V S.S

-Vamos, Sev, tienes que jugar. Después de todo es mi cumpleaños-la voz de Lily empezaba a martillear mi cabeza. Ni siquiera se porque estoy aquí, ah sí porque es el cumpleaños mi Lily. Miré a mi alrededor, lo cierto es que la sala de los menesteres era ciertamente útil en ocasiones como aquella. ¿Qué mejor que una sala clandestina para celebrar un cumpleaños secreto? Y aquí estamos, Granger, Lily, el licántropo, el estúpido de Potter, su seguidor más devoto Black y la rata de Pettigrew al que no se puede alejar sin que se hagan demasiadas preguntas. También, por supuesto ha venido Lovegood. Son sobre las 11 de la noche, por suerte para mí debido a que sé preparar la poción de invisibilidad no he tenido que compartir la capa con ninguno del grupito de los merodeadores. Y aquí estamos ahora. Han pasado semanas desde la conversación entre que tuve con Granger. Y no sé por qué ahora Potter y yo nos toleramos más que antes, con Lily y Remus de por medio por supuesto. Y aquí estoy, en el cumpleaños de Lily intentando escapar de jugar a Atrevimiento o Verdad. Una estupidez de juego, más aún después de que Lovegood hiciera Veritaserum y Lily nos obligara a beberlo mezclado con cerveza de mantequilla pensando que no nos daríamos cuenta. Pero claro, no es tan fácil engañar a Severus Snape y aun así tuve que beberlo para que mi Lily no se enfadara. No quiero que se entere de más cosas de las que debería así que no entiendo porque Granger ha aceptado tan fácilmente cuando, por la mirada que me dió tras beberla, ella también sabe lo del Veritaserum.

-Lo que pasa es que Snivellus es un cobarde-la voz de Black interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-Sirius…-dice Lupin.

-No soy ningún cobarde-resopló, y pongo los ojos en blanco. Aunque ya no soy un adolescente irascible que me llamen cobarde no es algo que pueda simplemente dejar pasar.

-Perfecto entonces, empecemos a jugar-salta Potter y le guiña un ojo a mi , por extraño que parezca, mira a Lupin y se sonroja. Empezamos el juego, por supuesto empieza Lily que no por nada es su cumpleaños. Su mirada se pasea, se para sobre mi unos segundos más que en el resto antes de decir:

-Jane-Granger la mira automáticamente, con los ojos abiertos pero rápidamente se calma-¿Atrevimiento o verdad?

-Verdad-dice un tanto insegura.

-¿Te gusta alguien?

-Claro-admite ella ¿quién será? Lovegood… no.

-¿Quién es?-se apresura a preguntar. Granger sonríe con aire de ganadora.

-Solo una pregunta cada vez, Evans-dice en un burdo intento de imitar mi voz del futuro.

Se nota que solo yo lo he entendido porque el resto se mira confundido. Aun así Lovegood se ríe.

-Imitas muy bien a Severus-frunzo el ceño, nadie me llama Severus salvo mi madre.

Lily lo miró aun más confundida:

-Pero Sev no tiene la voz tan profunda-es cierto, lo único malo de haber vuelto a esta época es que mi voz aún está mudando y aun no he llegado al tono que me caracteriza.

-Oh pero la tendrá-afirma Granger y cierra los ojos-una voz verdaderamente deliciosa.

Mueve suavemente la cabeza como si pudiera oírla.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-abre los ojos y se posan en mí, asustada. Le miro divertido y levantó la ceja. Lovegood rápidamente sale al rescate:

-Bueno a veces le cambia, yo lo he oído, últimamente tiene la voz más grave ¿no te has dado cuenta?

-Es verdad Lily-consciente Lupin-casi todos se han dado cuenta ¿en qué estás pensando últimamente? Oh mejor dicho ¿en quién?-un tomate hubiera sentido envidia del color de su cara en aquel instante.

P.O.V L.E

Será traidor, noto mi cara arder, vale ya sé que últimamente no he estado atenta a las cosas pero desde que le dije a Remus que me gustaba James he tenido que actuar como si realmente lo hiciera, hasta que… bueno… puede ser que al final si que me haya acabado gustando, pero solo un poco. Además ni siquiera se muy bien porque, no se que tiene, pero lo tiene. Ya sabía antes que era atractivo, pero para poder fingir que me gustaba tuve que fijarme en él de verdad. En su pelo azabache, que crece por todos lados, y se nota que no pone ningún interés en peinarse. Siempre acompañado de Sirius, viven aventuras, se saltan normas, viven la gran vida. Añadele el hecho de es un buen estudiante y obtendrás a un muy apuesto joven muy orgulloso, pero sin modales ninguno. Además es un creido y un orgulloso y eso se le ha notado desde siempre.

-Entonces ¿quién te gusta?-la voz de Jane me devuelve a la realidad. Se dirige a James con mirada divertida. La mirada de este se posa sobre Sirius en el mismo instante en que se me ocurre que James podría ser gay. Oh dios mío y si es gay, eso explicaría muchas cosas, porque siempre va con Sirius… Entonces me mira directamente y no titubea, como si fuera el pan de cada día:

-Evans, aunque eso ya lo sabes no- y me guiña el ojo. Oculto mi sonrisa con el pelo justo antes de mirar a Severus quien parece disgustado, claro que él no aprueba a James y viceversa.-Bueno, Snivellus ¿atrevimiento o verdad?-la mirada de Sev se posa sobre él con disgusto y rabia contenida. Es como si llevara muchísimos años guardando rencor pero dice:

-Verdad.

Sonríe maquiavélicamente antes de mirar a Sirius. MIró a Remus quien también parece preocupado y les gruñe:

-James, Sirius…

El primero pone los ojos en blanco antes de preguntar,

-¿Eres virgen?-una risa de Sirius y un gemido ahogado de Jane es lo único que se oye en ese momento.

P.O.V H.G

No sé por qué me ha afectado tanto esa pregunta pero Snape siempre a sido como una especie de amor platonico pero sin sexo. Es decir, si, me imaginaba su voz susurrándome cosas… subidas de tono y esas cosas pero nunca pensé en él de forma tan directa. Quiero decir, mi mirada va directamente hacia él tratando de adivinar su respuesta. Pero como buen espía capaz de sobrevivir a Voldemort no deja reflejar ni un sentimiento.

-Si-James, Sirius y Peter cuya existencia había olvidado por completo se ríen, aunque a este último se le ve un poco forzado. No he pensado en él apenas y ahora que lo pienso si queremos salvar a James y Lily nos sobraría con deshacernos de él o denunciarlo o algo. Aunque aún no ha hecho nada, su imagen aquella noche en tercero vuelve a mi mente. Tan distinto, ahora es un joven robusto, unos dientes un poco de rata pero nada en su aspecto podría desvelar que sería… bueno, será un gran seguidor del mago más oscuro de la época

-Bueno tampoco debe sorprendernos tanto-dice sirius-¿quien querría acostarse con…

-Sirius...-le interrumpe Lupin.

-Bueno-salta la madre de Harry en un intento de ayudarle-no es para tanto, es muy agradable y tiene buenos temas de conversación.

-Ya, ya-dice sirius con un deje de aburrimiento-la pregunta es ¿follarías con él?

-Sirius-dice Lupin alarmado-compórtate.

-Oh venga ya, Evans ¿tú también eres ...

-Eso no es asunto tuyo-y la valentía de nuestra casa florece en ella- Sev, elige a alguien.

-Potter.

-Lo siento Snivellus-dice Sirius con una amplia sonrisa-pero no se puede elegir a quien te ha preguntado.

-Veo que te ofreces voluntario pues, Black ¿atrevimiento o verdad?-sin dudar dice:

-Verdad, ya sabéis que yo soy un libro abierto.- y se recuesta antes de girarse hacia mí y guiñarme un ojo. De pronto, la imagen de un Sirius Black después de pasar por Azkaban vuelve a mi mente. Parece tan distinto, quiero decir, conserva ese aire despreocupado y libertino pero es más oscuro, y la pena se reflejaba en sus ojos casi transformándolos en negros. Tengo que ahorrarle eso, aunque sea como un pequeño niño mimado ese no es motivo para que sufra de esa manera.

-Pareces muy seguro de tu no virginidad pero ¿es tu mejor amigo virgen?-oh dios mío pero qué haces? Que ya no tienes 16, bueno si pero… joder ya me entiendo. Durante un segundo veo a Harry en su padre, pero sus ojos marrones rápidamente me hace percatarme de mi error y una bofetada me hace darme cuenta de la realidad en la que vivo. Esto no es simplemente una aventurilla en la que Harry y Ron estarán ahí para apoyarme y exasperarme, Harry y Ron simplemente no existen. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta, por estúpido que parezca simplemente no acababa de asimilar la verdad. Pero ese sonrojo en la cara de James, no se ha parecido a mi Harry hasta este mismo momento, simplemente porque sus formas no se parecen en nada. Noto mis lagrimas apunto de salir, pero debo controlarme. Debo haberme perdido algo realmente importante porque de pronto es Snape el preguntado de nuevo, pero esta vez por Peter:

-Bueno… eh… ¿atrevimiento o verdad?

-Atrevimiento-Snape mira a Pettigrew con dureza, me recuerda a cómo miraba a Neville.

Entonces, Sirius se inclina hacia la ex-rata de Ron y le susurra algo, esto me da muy mala espina. Peter asiente:

-Bueno para esto necesitamos un voluntario femenino-dice Sirius resueltamente. La indecisión se nota en la cara de Lily justo antes de que yo, sin fiarme un pelo decida aceptar, Sirius sonríe lobunamente-bien, atrévete a jugar a los 7 minutos en el paraíso con Watson.

 **Uff bueno chicos ya está, llevo tiempo con esta idea en la cabeza pero no sabía cómo introducirla. ¿Qué os parece? Espero que os guste, dejad reviews si quereís la continuación. Claro que si no la queréis, no dejéis review y la dejaré así. Besos.**


	9. Chapter 9

P.O.V H.G

-No crees que eso ir demasiado lejos ¿eh, Black?-la voz de Snape sonaba terriblemente amenazadora.

-No lo creo-dijo Black resueltamente, después de tragar saliva- es más yo creo que es una excelente idea ¿no crees, James?

-Por supuesto que sí-respondió con complicidad.

Antes de que pudiéramos darnos cuenta fuimos arrastrados a una puerta que acababa de aparecer. Mientras el profesor Lupin y Lily gritaban que nos soltasen. Para cuando me di cuenta ambos estábamos en una especie de aula.

Un grito sonó desde el otro lado de la habitación a través de una rendija

-Bueno chicos, vuestra habitación está insonorizada por si quereis ya sabes hacer vuestras cosillas-una carcajada de Sirius se oyó- de todas formas la habitación va encogiendo cada cierto tiempo, cada minuto y medio minuto más o menos. Por supuesto parará antes de aplastaos completamente.

La puerta se cerró y desapareció.

Snape empezó a golpear las paredes, para nuestra mala suerte nuestras varitas se habían quedado fuera. Tampoco se oía nada del é a andar un poco para ver cuanto media el aula exactamente mientras el profesor Snape trataba de abrir la puerta.

-Bueno parece que nos hemos quedamos solos-se que es evidente pero necesitaba decir algo para romper el hielo.

-De verdad su necesidad de decir lo evidente eran las cosas que echaba de menos-ironizó él.

-Lo decía simplemente para iniciar una conversación-de verdad que me enerva.

-Ya, claro, ¿desde cuándo ha necesitado alguna excusa para hablar?

De pronto la habitación se hizo más pequeña, el espacio se redujo notablemente hasta que solo podíamos dar 4 pasos largos de una punta a la otra. Su aroma me llegó desde la punta contraria a la que estaba él porque aunque la habitación se había estrechado algunos pupitres seguían allí.

-Así que me echabas de menos ¿eh?-dije acercándome a él. Estaba tenso, se le notaba, así que por qué no divertirme un poco. Además ya no era mi profesor y había empezado él.

Muy a mi pesar no me siguió el juego.

Nos miramos, fueron apenas unos segundos pero recordé todo lo que pasó después de la guerra. El estrés de la boda, la desilusión de la vida con Ron, la rutina del trabajo pero lo que sin duda predominaba era él, su ausencia y cuánto le echaba de menos. Pero ahora estaba aquí de nuevo, junto a mí y esta vez no iba a permitir que pasara lo mismo.

La habitación se estrechó de nuevo y aún quedaba pupitres.

-Bueno aprovechando que estamos solos y no nos pueden oír-casi me hizo ilusión cuando pronunció esa frase-¿que tal llevas el plan?

Mi cara debió mostrar mi decepción porque me miro extrañado y preguntó

-¿qué esperaba que dijera?

Y ahora qué se supone que debía contestar. "Si perdona esperaba un: ahora que estamos solos dejame probar tu piel o algo por el estilo" Por supuesto la frase era una tremenda cutrez pero aun así ambos en la misma habitación con su perfume inundandolo todo estos pensamientos eran malisimos para mis hormonas. Me lo imagine besandome el cuello y sus brazos rodeando mi espalda...

-No sé a qué juega pero se puede quemar.

De pronto volví en mí, ¿Cómo...

-¿¡Me estabas leyendo la mente?!

Se le notó incómodo unos instantes pero rápidamente recupero la compostura,

-Bueno, le hice una pregunta y se vió incapaz de responder ensimismandose así que supuse que le pasaba algo, sin embargo es evidente que lo que le ha dado es un pequeño ataque de locura.

De nuevo la habitación se hizo más pequeña y esta vez apenas un metro nos separaba. Estaba tan cerca de mi, casi notaba su calor corporal, mis partes bajas palpitaban y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo levanté la mirada y él me estaba mirando fijamente. Pero mis ojos se posaron en sus labios, resaltaban terriblemente. Otro pálpito de lo más placentero me recorrió y sin poder evitarlo me mordí el labio.

-Por favor, no hagas eso-su voz estaba ronca, terriblemente seductora.

Me humedecí los labios, los tenía secos. Él se acercó a mí, miré a mis zapatos y pensé en algo que decir para reducir la tensión cuando él agarró mi barbilla y me obligo a mirarle de nuevo.

-Te he pedido que pares-susurró haciéndome cerrar los ojos.

-¿Qué pare de hacer que?-logre pronunciar sin abrir atreverme a abrir los ojos.

Noté su respiración al lado de mi cuello, lo que erizó completamente cada vello de mi cuerpo.

-Deje de jugar con sus labios o me veré obligado a detenerla yo mismo.

En un arranque de valentía le respondí desafiante

-¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

-Muy sencillo-respondió respirando en mi cuello.

De pronto sus labios cubrieron los míos rápidamente respondí a su beso mientras mi cuerpo pedía más. Mis brazos se enredaron en su cuello mientras él agarró mi culo y me levanto el el aire. Me encontraba atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared, mis manos se hundieron en su pelo y mis piernas envolvieron su cadera. Su boca abandonó la mía pero no me dió tiempo a lamentarme cuando me mordisqueando mi cuello me provocó un sonoro gemido. Mis manos buscaron entonces su pecho, los botones de su camisa no eran más que un estorbo. Bueno no creo que le importe volver a coserlos...

-TIEMPO OS DAMOS UN MINUTO PARA QUE OS VISTÁIS


End file.
